


Of pain and other feelings

by Kaladina



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF!John, Fluff and cuddles, M/M, Pain, TW stabbing, caring!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaladina/pseuds/Kaladina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets hurt on a chase and Sherlock blames himself on it.<br/>Will probably end in lots of fluff and cuddles.</p><p>I know there will probably be already some similar fics but I just couldn't get it out of my head... This is my second work on here and my first ever story.<br/>Please R&R! I will appreciate it. Promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

„Watch out! “ John shouted just before he felt an immense pain shooting through his body. One of the culprits had succeeded in stabbing his already scarred shoulder. John turned around and punched him square in the face. The man’s head snapped back then his body broke down. ‘Hopefully I didn’t kill him just here’ John thought, ‘that would be rather inconvenient.

He pressed his right hand tight against the wound and took a look at the fight in front of him. Well, fight wasn’t the right word, it was more of a struggle. The attacker had lost his bat with which he’d intended to hit Sherlock into oblivion and was currently lying under the tall detective with the flashing glaze. He was still trying to get up even though it was obvious that Sherlock had won.

“Let him go. Or your friend here won’t be living much longer.”

John felt the cool metal of a gun grazing his head. He didn’t dare moving since that could mean his death. He watched as Sherlock slowly released the man beneath him. The latter quickly stood and went on walking over to the one holding the gun but not without first spitting Sherlock in the face. 

As Sherlock didn’t show any reaction he begun to hit the detective who still refrained from even moving a finger or commenting the scene. “Enough. Come here you moron. And you” the man holding John at gunpoint said to Sherlock, “stay there and do not move, ‘cause if you do I’ll shoot him.”

Blood was soaking through his jacket, John knew that if nothing happened in the next five minutes he’d probably lose consciousness. He already felt dizzy and was swaying a little. His left arm, there he was sure, he couldn’t move if his life depended on it. Apart from that he was tired, cold and the pain wasn’t really making it look better.

That was when he heard the tell-tale sign of arriving police cars. The sirens could be heard far through the night but John was sure they’d be here in an instant. It was also the moment when the gun wielding guy made his first mistake. He turned his head in the direction of the sirens and with that let the gun sink.

Immediately the two detectives kicked into action. Even with one arm John wasn't to be underestimated in hand to hand combat. It only took him a few seconds to disarm his hostage-taker and for Sherlock to take down the second culprit. John didn't notice the worried glances Sherlock threw at him - he was too busy holding down his culprit with only one arm.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked a bit out of breath.

"Fine. You?" John responded ignoring the stabbing pain as far as he could. He fully well knew that Sherlock saw that he wasn't exactly fine but there were more pressing matters at forehand. From afar John saw Greg running towards them half a squad of police officers in tail. Gladly John let them take over.

Just when he tried standing up the world around him tilted over and his vision went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock saw out of the corner of his eye how John tried to get up. The constant chatter of Lestrade's voice was fading into an unintelligible white noise at the back of his mind. He always had an eye on his friend even if he was supposedly concentrating or doing something else. John had grown of utmost importance to him, he couldn't just let him down.

Since Sherlock knew, very well indeed, that John abhorred any form of fussing, he hadn't asked further when John said he was fine. It was obvious to the detective that no, his friend definitely wasn't fine but well he didn't want to press the matter. Apart from that Sherlock wasn't sure how John would react to a sudden outburst of concern from the self-declaimed sociopath. So he did nothing.

When John then suddenly dropped aa if some plug had been pulled, Sherlock immediately was there to catch him. Or at least to instantly call for the EMT's as John had already hit the ground when Sherlock got to his side. "John? John can you hear me?" Sherlock asked, slowly lapsing into panic, while he pressed his silk scarf onto the heavily bleeding wound. "Please don't leave me now, John, I still need you. I'll always need you. Goddammit this is all my fault!"

Why did he have to insist on John's company when he could see that the doctor had had a hard day at the clinic? And that after not being able to sleep due to a violin concerto at three in the morning and not getting any rest the day before because Sherlock wanted to experiment on him. No, this experiment couldn't have waited a bit — it had to be conducted at this exact moment.

Finally the paramedics came over. Even though they tried very hard to remove Sherlock from John they couldn't succeed. "Let him be" Greg meant eventually and the EMT's obeyed. They continued, ignoring all the while the muttering detective. "It's all my fault, I should have seen it. I should have protected him. It's all my fault." Over and over again he repeated this mantra. He didn't notice when Lestrade soothingly laid an arm around his shoulders.

He should have realised that this would go wrong at some point. Well he had realised it, but he hadn't expected it to happen now or ever in this form. All the time the paramedics worked on John, Sherlock held on to his hand. He couldn't and wouldn't let go of his anchor. Not now and not ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay the second chapter is out! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it — sorry for the short delay, but yeah with my training and homework for grammar school I just didn't get round to do it. Sorry for that.
> 
> Please comment, it always makes me happy and I will try to improve my writing. That is if you complain ;p
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far! I can't promise to update reguarly but I'll try.  
> Apologise for any wrong spelling or misused words, English isn't my first language.
> 
> Leave a comment if convenient.  
> If inconvenient leave one anyway.  
> Could be dangerous.


End file.
